Wym i Jot
Jot i Wym (ang. Barf and Belch) — jeden z głównych smoczych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka i serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, z gatunku Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Jego właścicielami są bliźniaki Thorston- Mieczyk i Szpadka. Podobnie jak swoi właściciele, dwie głowy myślą inaczej i często dochodzi między nimi do konfliktów. Wygląd Jot i Wym to typowy Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Jego skóra ma zielone ubarwienie, a na niej zauważyć można bardzo gęsto usiane brązowe, czerwone i pomarańczowe plamy oraz bordowe szpikulce na grzbiecie. Jego brzuch ma jaśniejszy kolor niż reszta ciała. Jest wysoki na 38 stóp (w przybliżeniu 11.5 m). Lewa głowa smoka, dosiadana przez Mieczyka, to Jot, który wytwarza iskry, zaś prawa, na której siedzi Szpadka, nazywa się Wym i wytwarza gaz. Charakter Podobnie jak jego jeźdźcy - Mieczyk i Szpadka - Jot i Wym jest smokiem, którego dwie głowy mają skłonność do kłótni, co przynosi zazwyczaj straszne konsekwencje. Skonfliktowany smok nie jest w stanie sam latać, gdyż jedna głowa chce lecieć w przeciwną stronę co druga, przez co nieustannie zmienia kierunek lub spada na ziemię. Dodatkowo, podczas kłótni, głowy często atakują same siebie, jedna gazem, a druga iskrami, przez co same tworzą wybuch nokautujący ich. Gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia sytuacja, potrafią też zgodnie współpracować, czego raczej nie można powiedzieć o bliźniakach. thumb|Jot i Wym trzymają bliźniaków w paszczach Jednak pomimo tego, smok cechuje się również poczuciem humoru. Płata figle swoim jeźdźcom, na przykład chwytając ich w swoje szczęki. Ma również tendencje do gonienia własnego ogona, gdy jest znudzony. Mimo to, Jot i Wym troszczą się o Mieczyka i Szpadkę i broni ich przed niebezpieczeństwami, np. kiedy Szpadka została zaatakowana przez Wrzeńca, smok ruszył jej na pomoc. Zdolności *'Siła:' smok każdą szczęką z osobna może unieść dość ciężkie przedmioty, takie jak kamienne bloki czy jednego wikinga. Również ich szyje są silne, każda może unieść ciężkiego człowieka, np. Śledzika. *'Akrobacja:' smok podczas lotu jest bardzo zwinny - podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią uniknął strumienia ognia. Pomimo informacji, że Zębiróg jest słabym lotnikiem, w rzeczywistości okazuje się znacznie zwinniejszy. Mają giętkie ciało. *'Szybkość:' w serialu, Jot i Wym podczas lotu dorównuje szybkością Nocnej Furii oraz Wandersmokowi. *'Ogień:' Wym jest w stanie zionąć bardzo dużą ilością zielonego gazu, który dezorientuje wikingów i powoduje u nich mdłości, prócz Mieczyka i Szpadki. Jot wytwarza iskry, podpalające ten gaz. Razem tworzą ogromną eksplozję. *'Synchronizacja:' obie głowy mogą współpracować i się zsynchronizować, podobnie jak bliźniaki. Współpracują, kiedy ich jeźdźcy znajdują się w tarapatach, lecz kiedy oni kłócą się, tak samo zachowuje się smok. *'Inteligencja: '''pomimo własnych skłonności do wpadania w konflikty, Jot i Wym potrafią wyczuć, kiedy bliźniaki przekraczają granicę, i powstrzymać je przed dalszymi sporami. Smok nauczył się również reagowania na komendy, jednak nie zawsze stosuje się do nich lub po prostu niekoniecznie poprawnie je rozumie. Wym nauczył się komend: "gaz", "naprzód", "leć" i "atak", podczas gdy Jot nauczył się: "przyjdź", "w dół", "ugryź", "upuść" , "leć" oraz "góra". *'Wytrzymałość:' smok może zostać kilka razy zaatakowany ogniem innego smoka i nie odnosić ran. *'Ognista obręcz: 'Wym i Jot, tak jak inne Zębirogi Zamkogłowe umieją tworzyć ognistą obręcz. Kiedy chcą ją stworzyć, każda z paszcz łapie jedną z końcówek ogona , układa się w kształt okręgu i podpala się. Dzięki czemu toczą się po ziemi jak ognista kula która może niszczyć pułapki drago. Smoki mogą wykonać obręcz jedynie gdy na ich grzbietach nie ma bliźniaków. Historia Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Czkawka podczas szkolenia z ZębirogiemW filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka jeden z Zębirogów Zamkogłowych był jednym z kilku gatunków smoków, które były włączone w trening w czasie smoczego szkolenia. Najprawdopodobniej w czasie któregoś z ataków na Berk został złapany przez wikingów. W czasie szkolenia młodzi wikingowie uczyli się współpracować, aby znaleźć głowę, która tworzy iskry i oblać ją wodą by smok nie mógł zionąć. Później, podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Szpadka i Mieczyk wybrali tego Zębiroga, by na nim latać i przyłączyć się do walki. Na końcu filmu latali na swoim smoku, razem z innymi. ''Gift of the Night Fury W odcinku specjalnym ''Gift of the Night Fury okazuje się, że bliźniaki nazwali swojego smoka Jot i Wym. W czasie święta Snoggletoga ucieka wraz z innymi smokami na Smoczą Wyspę, gdzie gady przechodzą okres godowy i składają jaja. Wkrótce powraca wraz z Czkawką i pozostałymi smokami na Berk. ''Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu poznajemy prawdziwy charakter Jota i Wyma. Gdy jego właściciele stali się trenerami smoków w Smoczej Akademii, oni i ich przyjaciele są zmuszeni pokonać wiele różnych trudności. Głównymi wrogami są Pleśniak i Albrecht Perfidny. W piątym odcinku serialu, pt. ''W smokach nadzieja, Pleśniak pozoruje kradzież wszystkich butów wikingów, których stos następnie znaleziono w Smoczej Akademii obok śpiącego Jota i Wyma. Z tej przyczyny Pleśniak zażądał pozbycia się wszystkich smoków, chociaż to on stał za rzekomymi kradzieżami i zniszczeniami. thumb|Jot i Wym ze swoimi właścicielamiW odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa, smok oraz jego właściciele przeżywają kryzys. Bliźniaki nie dogadują się ze sobą, a w ich ślady idzie też ich smok, którego dwie głowy również się kłócą i nie potrafią współpracować. Smok wymyka się spod kontroli i sieje zniszczenie. Jeźdźcy muszą szybko go okiełznać, ponieważ na wyspę przybyć ma delegacja Berserków, zaś pakt Wandali ze smokami nigdy nie wyszedł poza wyspę. Niestety, Jot i Wym zostaje wkrótce schwytany przez Berserków i zostałby zabity przez Dagura, gdyby nie szalony plan jeźdźców. Smok zostaje ocalony, a kiedy Szpadka i Mieczyk godzą się, smok również staje się spokojny. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Zębiróg w ogniu towarzyszył on bliźniakom, których zadaniem było pozbyć się wszystkich pułapek z wyspy. Kiedy Mieczyk wpadł w jedną z nich, Jot i Wym pilnowali go, gdy Szpadka poszła po Czkawkę. Nudząc się, brat bliźniak rozpoczął rozmowę z dwugłowym smokiem. Później smok starał się chronić Mieczyka, gdy dziki Tajfumerang (Płomień) zbliżył się do niego. Jednak Jot i Wym nie dali rady w walce z gigantyczną bestią i sami wpadli w pobliską pułapkę, przypadkowo powodując pożar lasu. Zostali uwolnieni przez Czkawkę, gdy ten przybył na Szczerbatku. Na końcu Zębiróg pomaga ugasić pożar. W odcinkach Wandersmok, Jot i Wym pomógł Wandersmokowi wydostać się z bryły lodu, razem z Hakokłem oraz Sączysmarkiem. Później bliźniaki lecą na grzbiecie swojego smoka, goniąc uciekiniera. Usiłowali ochronić Czkawkę przed ogniem Wandersmoka, jednak później sami zostają zaatakowani. Tym razem obrania ich Szczerbatek, którego ogień w połączeniu z błyskawicą powoduje potężną eksplozję. Odrzuca ona Jota i Wyma oraz bliźniaki na znajdującą się w oddali wyspę. Pod koniec drugiego odcinka Jot i Wym swoim ogniem więżą Wandersmoka w bryle lodu. Race to the Edge W odcinku The Next Big Sting prawa głowa, czyli Wym, zostaje sparaliżowana jadem Szybkiego Szpica, co skutkuje niekontrolowanym zianiem gazem. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|[[Szpadka, Wym i Sączysmark podczas wyścigów smoków]]Jot i Wym pojawiają się na początku filmu razem ze swoimi jeźdźcami, biorąc udział w wyścigach smoków. Prawie udaje im się zwyciężyć, lecz ostatecznie to Astrid wygrywa zawody. Smok pojawia się później ze Szpadką i Mieczykiem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Przez to, że Szpadka od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochała się w łowcy, Wym został złapany w pułapkę. Ostatecznie jednak wydostaje się z niej, a po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Później bliźniaki na smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami, towarzyszą Astrid w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta i zmuszają go do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Tam Jot i Wym zostaje wcielony do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali, pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Szpadka i Mieczyk pomagają Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Gdy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulega mu również Jot i Wym. Wraca on dopiero do swoich właścicieli pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. W grach School of Dragons Jot i Wym są jednymi ze smoków na których możemy latać w Flight Clubie. Możemy go kupić za gemsy (250 gemsów) lub kupić membera (vip). Ich skórkę można kupić za gemsy w sklepie. Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie Jot i Wym miał być ujeżdżany przez Śledzika. *Kiedy smok jest znudzony, zaczyna gonić własny ogon, o którego istnieniu z początku nie wiedział. *Smok nie potrafił latać bez dwóch jeźdźców na szyjach, sterujących głowami, chyba że jedna z głów nie jest w stanie wpływać na kontrolę ciała - np. zostanie porażona jadem Szybkiego Szpica. Może jednak latać z jednym jeźdźcem siedzącym na grzbiecie, jak pokazano w odcinku ''The Zippleback Experience gdzie Czkawka sam leci na Jocie i Wymie, właśnie siedząc na grzbiecie smoka. *Często jest nieposłuszny. *Jego imię to rozpołowienie słowa "wymiot", związane jest to prawdopodobnie z gazem, który powoduje wymioty lub tym, że po prostu smok "wymiotuje" gazem. * W grze Rise of Berk Wym i Jot posiadają potomstwo, które można zdobyć. * Poszczególne głowy nieznacznie różnią się między sobą. Lewa głowa, Jot, ma nieco bardziej zagięty róg nosowy od rogu prawej głowy, czyli Wyma. * Smok potrafi częściowo schować swoje zęby, co widać pod koniec filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2'', gdy Szpadka przytula się do Wyma. * W serialu Szpadka woła na swojego smoka "Jot", a Mieczyk "Wym", za to w filmie jest na odwrót. Zobacz też en:Barf and Belch es:Barf y Belch ru:Барс и Вепрь Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Zębirogi Zamkogłowe